1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, inkjet recording methods have rapidly been spreading due to advantages such as compactness of the main apparatus and low noise. There is a type of inkjet printer used for inkjet recording methods, in which glass or silicone is used for members thereof in consideration of ease of microprocessing, processing accuracy and processes.
Inks used for an inkjet printer of this type generally contain a colorant that is dispersible or dissolvable in a solvent, a moistening agent and an aqueous medium. When such an ink is filled into an inkjet printer in which the members containing glass or silicone are used, and are used or left for a long time, there are cases in which glass or silicone contacting the ink is dissolved. Therefore, there are cases in which the design accuracy of the inkjet printer is decreased, and the image quality is decreased.
In order to solve these problems, for example, an aqueous ink composition containing a phosphonium compound, a silicate ion and a pigment that is dispersed using a surfactant is disclosed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-165936). Further, an ink composition containing a water-soluble dye and containing alkali silicate as a water-soluble mildewcide is disclosed (refer to, for example, JP-A No. 9-279074).